


The Worst Thing about Reyes Was…

by Nessa_T



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reyes is Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: The worst thing about Reyes was the fact that he’s such a fucking tease.





	The Worst Thing about Reyes Was…

**Author's Note:**

> Reyes is bae. That is all. :3 
> 
> Also, if you want to hit me up, I'll be on Twitter. <3 @GamingSheha

The worst thing about Reyes was the fact that he’s such a fucking tease.

It was really the ice cube that did him in – hook, line and sinker, as someone once said. Still, Scott should have known that only Reyes would have had the capacity to be so creative. 

The week started off normally enough (if anything could be normal at Kadara Port, really). With Sloane gone, a power vacuum existed and Reyes had managed to fill the position easily enough with little protest from the people. There was an assassination attempt or two, but those were swiftly crushed and the rest of Sloane’s supporters seem to dissipate into thin air. 

Then, after all the drama, Reyes had thrown a farewell party of sorts, inviting Scott and some members of the Tempest crew over to his dingy apartment as well as a lot of his own contacts. Who they were, Scott did not really want to know.

“The party was nice,” Scott would say the day after, as he made his way towards Eos, sipping his whisky in his cabin. “It was nice. Fucking nice,” he would murmur before closing his eyes, letting sleep take over him as a small smile played softly upon his lips. 

In any case, the drinks flowed freely (they may once have belonged to Sloane for all Scott know) and there was food aplenty. Then there were tons of conversations too, and Scott received more introductions from random folks than he would normally tolerate, all the while smiling and smiling until he felt that his entire face might collapse.

“How are you finding the party, Ryder,” Reyes said into his ear, his warm breath making the fine hairs upon Scott’s temple stir. He had his hand in the small of Scott’s back, thumb slightly grazing his hipbone, and suddenly the room felt smaller than it was before.

“Nice. Very nice,” Scott repeated, the eternal grin still plastered upon his face when all he wanted to do was to throw everyone out of his way and get back to his ship. There’s only so much he can take, and having close to thirty people crammed into a small space for four hours – that’s pushing the natural limits of his sweet nature if truth were told. No, seriously.

Reyes winked, before striding off to speak to Cora. The latter flashed a quick smile of understanding while Reyes flirted outrageously with her.

“Bastard,” Scott thought without any real heat, and gave the first real chuckle of the night. Everyone knows Reyes and Scott had a thing going on for a while now. You know, the stuff that took place behind closed doors. A bit of necking. A bit of petting.

They’ve even fucked a once or twice when Scott visited Kadara to complete his missions. It was quick, efficient and incredibly hot – but there was nothing really serious going on.

At least Scott did not think so. There had been some exchange of words on this “thing” they had at the caves and a quick kiss before Scott was summoned to return to the Tempest. But nothing else has been said, so that, Scott thought, was that. 

Reyes had secrets kept hidden in other secrets. A dangerous man, Scott would think. Reyes thought Scott had a stick up his ass most of the time.

The sex, when they chanced to have it, was great though.

“How’s the party, Ryder?”

It was PeeBee this time. Okay. Smile, Ryder. Smile.

“It’s nice,” he answered, gritting his teeth so hard that he thought all his teeth might crack.

***

  
In the next hour however, Scott Ryder became a religious man. He acknowledged that there must have been a Higher Being somewhere and gave silent thanks to Him as one by one, the crowd slowly dispersed. It was time to return to the Tempest.

Cora looked relieved as well and was the one of the few people still standing by the door as Reyes said his last goodbyes to their guests. 

“Well, glad that’s over with,” she said, “PeeBee has had too much to drink, so I’ll escort her back to the dorm. Have fun tonight you hear? And don’t be late – we’re leaving for Eos first thing in the morning.”

Putting an arm around the blabbering and giggling Asari, she opened the door and stepped out into the inky darkness, disappearing into the night.

_Huh?_

“What do you mean “have fun”? The party’s over!” Scott hollered back. He tilted his head to hear her reply, but the only answer he got was light laughter riding upon the wind along with a fading “You’ll see!” before it all became quiet again.

  
So Scott said nothing but gave a slight chuckle and then shook his head, closing the door behind him as he turned away from the door.  
  
And then it was that ice cube that did him in. Not immediately, of course. Scott held immense pride in himself for many reasons, and the ability not let his dick take control over him was definitely one of them. Still, something in him gave a jolt as he spotted Reyes now in a sheer, white T-Shirt, sitting cross-legged upon the living-room couch with a glass of water in his hand, methodically crunching on some ice.

“Ah (crunch crunch). It seems we are alone now,” he stated, his face serious but his eyes twinkling with a look that was so typically _Reyes_.

Scott raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeee-essss,” he drawled, “They left a few minutes ago. You’ve ignored me at the party. _Again_.”

“Well, I did try talking to you but you were too busy being… grouchy. Plus, I needed to get ice for my water (crunch crunch). It’s fucking hot tonight and (crunch) the air-conditioner isn’t up the way I liked it,” he complained, sliding off the couch with his drink in his head as Scott headed to the kitchen to wash his hands. His bare feet padded lightly upon the floor.

“Quit complaining,” Scott teased, “No one asked you to invite so many people to your party. We were supposed to spend our last night together, remember?”

Reyes was smiling as he hopped upon the table adjacent to the sink before he resumed savouring his ice cubes… except he was not crunching on ice anymore. Not really.  
  
He was tracing the outline of his lips with a small chip of ice, well aware of how it left behind a glistening trail in its wake, making his lips shine as they reflected the light.  
  
_Tease._  
  
Scott ignored him as best as he could, busying himself with the dirty dishes. But Reyes just did not take the hint.  
  
_Fucking tease._  
  
Round and round the ice went, melting against the heat of his mouth. Another flicker of pink tongue swept out to deliberately lap at the moisture upon his flesh before those lips pursed slightly to suck upon the ice.

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

  
Reyes cocked his head and then smiled. 

“Such language,” he drawled, his eyes twinkling as Scott approached him, grasping his hips and dragged him off the table. Water sloshed over the brim of Reyes’s glass, wetting the front of his T-shirt. His fingers slipped, and the sound of glass breaking on the floor rang out in the quiet room, but neither cared enough to pay it any attention.  
  
“Fucking tease,” Scott murmured as he pressed himself against the other man, grinding into him. “Lucky for you, you have all my attention now.”

Reyes pulled back just a fraction to smile. A secret smile. A _lover’s_ smile. And that, Scott thought through a haze of desire, was that.  
  
They kissed with tongues as they had always done, heads slanting from one sides to another to devour each other’s lips in at every possible angle and hands roaming freely over the contours of their bodies.  
  
They were a perfect fit despite the sharp contrast of Reyes’ lips, which were made cold from the ice, sliding and nibbling against Scott’s. So fucking perfect. Scott slipped a hand between them, and gently squeezed.

“C’mon, Scott. Come _on_ ,” Reyes murmured impatiently, moving restlessly against Scott’s hand as he attempted to tug at the buckles on Scott’s pants. His eyes were dark, and his gaze narrowed. 

“Come for me,” Scott breathed against his lips, now slipping his hand into Reyes’ pants, fingers curled against that hard cock and began to stroke. Slowly. Firmly.

Eyes fluttering close, Reyes leaned against the wall and began to thrust his hips, trying to fuck Scott’s warm hands, slick with his own precum. And then Scott was on his knees, replacing lips with hands, and then by tongue before the Pathfinder’s hot mouth was sucking on that cock, throat working and clenching around the shaft. Milking him dry.  
  
“Wait-“ he gasped, his breaths coming out in short puffs of breath before he fell silent and shuddered once, twice, before coming right down Scott’s waiting throat with a choked cry.

Knees shaking and almost buckling, Reyes made his towards the nearby couch and unceremoniously threw himself into it, breathing heavily, oblivious to the amused glances Scott shot him as he wiped at his mouth with a discarded napkin.

“Well, are you going to lie there or clean yourself up?” he teased, before setting out to clear up some of the mess they made.

“Mmmm,” came the response.

“Sorry about the glass,” Scott continued, trying not to laugh.

“Mmmm?” Reyes replied.

Fascinating really, how a man’s brains could turn to water in the light of a post orgasmic haze. In the mean time, Scott continued to putter around the kitchen, sweeping up broken pieces of glass, while Reyes continued to watch him.

  
“You’re not staying the night,” he said, his voice accusatory and expression reproachful. Scott grinned back.

“I _can’t_. You’re insatiable, and I really need to head out to Eos soon, and I don’t think I have the strength for that tonight.”

Reyes smirked, leaping off the cough after apparently regaining some of his energy back. Really. The man was going to be the death of him.

“Alright. Shower then,” he retorted, striding towards Scott, grabbing his arm and proceeded to drag him towards the direction of the bathroom, “and you’re coming with me.”

“Reyes, no! I told you, I need to head out tonight,” Scott tried to reason.

But Reyes must have known better because as it turned out, it was the best damned shower he had ever had.

***  
  
The light filtered in through the drawn curtains, marking the start of a brand new morning, and Scott Ryder was seething a bit, storming around the bedroom putting clothes and shoes he managed to find lying around the apartment.

Somehow, it was all Reyes’ fault really – from the hours they spent in the bathroom the night before (Reyes had incidentally found new places on Scott’s body to wash although he felt that it was absolutely unnecessary. Because seriously, who bothers with shampooing their pubic hairs anyway?) down to the fact that Reyes was probably the worst bed mate he had ever spent the night with.

He darted another look at his lover’s sleeping form, noting the covers that were draped around that lean body and the pillows he had managed to steal from under Scott’s head.

“You’re going to be late,” Reyes mumbled from under the blankets and shifted a bit in an attempt to get more comfortable before going back to sleep.

“Well, aren’t we observant today then,” Scott snapped as he struggled to put on his boots.

“Don’t hate me just because I made you come three times last night,” Reyes said, yawning and stretching like a contented tiger. 

Scott gave a reluctant smile, his cock twitching a little at the memory. It’s too bad that he didn’t have more time to spend with Reyes this morning. A quick fuck would be nice, and it would make the long, lonely trip back to Eos a little more bearable.  
  
And then it was time to leave, and Scott cast a wistful look over at Reyes’ direction, catching those hazel eyes slyly watching him from beneath the covers.  
  
“Don’t miss me too much. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss on Reyes’ forehead.

“Oh, I’m sure. I will count the minutes till then,” Reyes murmured, pulling Scott into a final kiss before turning away and snuggled once more into bed, snoring into a pillow.

“Ass,” Scott said amicably, leaning down to render a sharp slap on the sleeping man’s arse while the latter shook with silent laughter.

Scott busied himself with the last few seconds of rudimentary checks and double checks, before finally heading towards the door. Finally. Finally it was time to leave. He turned back.

“Don’t forget to…” he began to say before faltering abruptly.

Reyes was staring right at him with the covers pooling around his waist, sucking upon two of his fingers. He reached down towards his chest and traced the outline of one nipple with his slick fingers, leaving a glistening trail of moisture in its wake.  
  
Scott swore before striding briskly back towards the bed, struggling to take off his shirt.

“Fuck it,” came the thought, watching the grin upon Reyes’ face widening, “The rest of the galaxy can wait one more day.”

And with that last coherent thought, he leapt into bed and dove beneath the covers.

 


End file.
